Aheri
by Sixth Limb of Sephiroth
Summary: Sorry, Excella, he just doesn't speak the language of love. So, take this, instead. It's a nice consolation gift, wouldn't you say...?


Aheri

_From Sixth: I view this to be a brief, maybe crude romp in the RE universe before attempting something much more serious, in-depth, whatever have you. It feels as though I chose an already overdone dynamic but...what are you going to do? Forsake me if you need to. I'm not here for your panties. I'm here because I got nothing better to do._

_Chill. And thanks in advance to whoever bothers to read. I heart you.  
_

* * *

"Albert, what…what is the meaning of this?" she asks, her breath hot, heavy, erratic.

I hold her firm by her slender throat, her body bent backwards over the control panel and farther with each minor squeeze of my fingers. As due response, she begins to reek of fear and excitement from that moist, unmarred skin. The latter is a rather confusing reaction to the clear threat on her life. But. I've known her long enough. Those female hormones, that feminine mind, hold fast hope that she'll win something beyond simple association with me, _from_ me. If she acts accordingly and cows at the force with which she's confronted…

The strength she knows could conquer all who'd oppose her would be hers. Provided she garnered its favor.

I know her, perhaps too well, too easily. Ten years is quite some time to be this woman's acquaintance. She's appreciated the dance so far, and would all the more, if it went from waltz to tango. What a naïve and depressingly simple female, despite her intellect.

"What is it, Albert? Have I done something that…?"

"Not at all, my dear Excella," I tell her, smirking. "I'm only admiring you as one should in this position."

"Th-that's fine and all, _Albert, _but…must you hold me like this? What good is this beauty if bruised?"

I grimace at Excella, whose face, still wrought with unease, darkens in very much the same annoyance that she herself embodies. To squelch her growing vexation, I set the syringe aside. I'll play her game so that she'll play mine. With everything soon falling into place, I'll need her assistance in its grandest form yet.

I draw face to face with her, sucking in the air between us. Her eyes lull, her chest heaves. What a great show of budding interest that she plays.

"Do you recall yourself asking if you were…worthy? Let's explore that, shall we?"

"Explore?"

A gasp hitches in her throat as I lay my right hand on her hip. Her own hand grips my wrist, applying a nervous pressure I admit finding cumbersome to my endeavor. But I can work with this. Excella virtually swells with anticipation. Parts pucker and redden beneath that pretty silk scrap of a dress. All the right signs that I'm appealing to her as planned. The fear subsides. Her visage isn't as vexing.

But her tightening grip asks for more, it pleads. Excella even goes so far as to shift my hand higher, urging my palm to cup her rather plump breast. At the same time, she fumbles for my glasses but I casually dodge her overeager digits.

"Ah ah… Now, let me see. Why don't we rule out the obvious? Beauty and brains. Your business acumen, sharp as a tack, if I may say. Right?"

"You flatter me, even in the midst of such…tension, with your little friend gaining ground before us," she strains to purr. "What has gotten into you? Do you finally burn with the same spark as I do? It must be the danger, isn't it? With them so close— It fires me up, too. Oh, or is it that I'm worthy at last? Tell me how it's so… Let me hear it from those lips, Albert, hmm?"

I huff amusedly. "You're ambitious, you're determined. Why, you're a natural Cleopatra."

"Will you be my Caesar?"

Excella trains the fingertips of one hand along my forearm while the other manages to grapple my belt securely. She's getting presumptuous. Before long, I muster my pride and energy, drop my fists to each side of her on the control panel and pull myself against her, leaving no room for movement. I let her feel what she wants to feel as I gaze into her face. Her wandering eyes are indicative of her silent conclusions, along with the subtle nibbling of her lips.

"Likening me to Caesar, are you? How _you_ flatter _me_, Excella."

"It is well deserved, don't you think?"

"Hm."

Her arms circle and close around me as she tries to mold her figure to mine. Excella's smell, the very sensation of her becomes sharper. The way she moves is enticing in its own right. Her excitement is at an all-time high, as a matter of fact, becomes a high in itself. Her faded blue eyes glaze over, skin blushes bright, movements turn drunk and overly curious. She's all hands.

A repulsive and delightful sight.

"You've known all along, haven't you? That I loved you? But you always played so hard to get, always feigned disinterest, even hostility. Now, was that all a ploy…to lead me up to this moment of truth? Oh, Albert, you are a cruel and calculating man but that's what draws me to you.

"So tell me, tell me that you love me, too. Tell me we'll be king and queen of your new world. Come on…" Excella's body tenses to the point that she seems ready to bare it all with little more than a snap of metal and shrug of her shoulders. Her thighs spread to clamp my legs between them. She tilts her head back and purses her lips, expecting. Expecting.

I stifle a sneer at her charming routine, her unwitting roil of feminine stink. I'd never expected such willingness for me to get her on her back. Wrapped around my finger, indeed.

"Yes, Excella, I've known and I will be forever appreciative of your affection. I'd note that that is yet another quality towards worthiness. Your…love, as it were. It makes you very…" I brush my hand up the center of her chest and clasp the gold necklace ringing her throat. "The perfect word escapes me, I confess. I should conclude that you're indefinable."

Or utterly manipulable.

"Well, let me help you loosen those lips so you can tell me more," she murmurs, landing an undue peck upon my chin.

"That won't be necessary, my dear."

I cradle the nape of her neck, to which she grins. How the simplest touches can initiate such chain reactions. The air stirs with her body's every attempt to elevate me to the call. And I will not lie that she does quite the bang-up job in her own carnal enterprise.

"Together, Excella. Together, we will change the world."

I take the syringe once more, crane her neck to one side, and test the delicate curve with my thumb. I stake the needled end into her, at first swift. Then slowly. She twitches at the prick of stainless steel, her face a perfect picture of shock.

"A-Alb…"

I'm normally not so lenient.

But her conviction has stood the tests of time and safely delivered her to this monumental event. Dare I say that was another quality that she sported well. With that in mind, I take Excella into my arms to ease her quaking. I stroke her back lightly and whisper small but sweet words of reassurance. Will she? Or won't she? It is time to decide.

"What…what have you done?"

"This shouldn't have come as a surprise, my dear. The gates to Paradise stand before you. Judgment is required before you may enter. And it isn't in my hands that your fate lies. It's in the thrall of Uroboros…"

Her hand is quick to knock the glasses clear from my face with enough force that stunned even me. And in the instance following her strike, she rips herself from me and flees.

She flees.

How disappointing.

"For your sake, I anticipate a seamless reception. If not, well…"

* * *

---

"Sorry, Excella, but it appears…"

"ALBERT!"

_"Farewell, old friend."_

_---  
_

* * *

But, for shame, my dear. The only change you'd incited was a nasty stain on the face of the earth. I expected better. This is why you never put your love and trust in anyone else but yourself. There is only disappointment to come after, and it is a bloodthirsty knife to do away with you. As I said…farewell. Until the next life.


End file.
